


A holdas éjszakákon

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Akaashit követik. De mivel nem akarja passzívan várni elrablását, cselekszik.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou





	A holdas éjszakákon

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [On moonlit nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079567) by [Szim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim)



Mindig is szerette a nyugalmat, amely éjszaka honolt a parkban. Most is épp ezt élvezte, ahogy a csendes ösvényt rótta.

Az egyik kanyarnál feltűnt számára, hogy valaki a nyomában van. Tett pár kitérőt, de a másik végig követni látszott őt, így nagy valószínűséggel egy gyilkos, vagy valami hasonló volt, aki rá utazott...

Úgy döntött kihasználja a meglepetés erejét, így a következő saroknál bevárta, majd a hátára ugrott, és a földre teperte.

– Ki vagy és mit akarsz? – Ordította a képébe.

– Csak én vagyok az, Akaashi! – Mondta az a bizonyos valaki alatta. _ Tudja a nevem, talán kukkoló? Ez tényleg nem hangzik jól... _

Gyorsan lehúzta a csuklyáját és azonmód be is húzott neki egyet. – Hülye Kuroo – szállt le róla. – Mégis mit gondoltál, hogy éjnek évadján követsz?

– Mi az, hogy követlek? Én csak szeretek sétálni esténként, aztán épp megláttalak, gondoltam utolérlek, hogy együtt ballaghassunk, erre te meg elkezdtél olyan tempóban gyorssétálni, hogy azok az idióta kacsázó olimpikonok is megirigyelhették volna...

– Mindegy. De akkor is megérdemelted az ütést, amiért megijesztettél. – A magasabb fiú erre felnevetett.

– Rendben, akkor csak sétáljunk együtt, azt ugye szabad? – Nyújtotta ki a kezét Tetsuro Keiji felé.

– Jól van... – fogadta el a felajánlott jobbot az alacsonyabb.

Majd együtt tűntek el az éjszakában, andalogva a hold sejtelmes fényénél.


End file.
